Increases in the use of computer networks, and in particular, the use of networks based on the Internet Protocol (IP), have led to a proliferation of network devices. Such network devices may take many forms, including, for example, network workstations, network servers, network appliances, network attached storage devices, routers, bridges and the like. With such a proliferation of network devices, the complexity of configuring such devices may also increase. Configuration of such devices may be further complicated by the devices having limited input/output capabilities. For example, certain network devices may not have inputs for a keyboard or a mouse or an output for a display or may be used without some or all of such input/output devices. Devices with limited input capabilities or which are intended to be used without user interface input and/or output devices are often called “headless” devices.
One difficulty with headless devices is configuring the devices to communicate over a network. For example, it may be difficult to provide an initial IP address for the devices to allow communication on the network. Conventional techniques for configuring a headless network device have included attaching input and/or output devices to the network device, using specialized software on another device on the same physical network or by running specialized configuration software on another device on the same physical network which allows for communication with the unconfigured device. Such efforts may, however, be cumbersome or even involve configuring each device by manual manipulation of the device. Furthermore, such configuration methods may be limited in allowing configuration across networks.
One configuration technique which has been utilized across multiple networks is Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP). DHCP, typically, utilizes a relay agent on a router to overcome configuration issues across networks. However, use of such an agent may require a change at each router. These changes may become complex and burdensome.